


Like a Beta

by aringarosa



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringarosa/pseuds/aringarosa
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

生日那天晚上，孙胜完坐在两张床之间的地毯上摆弄朋友们送来的礼物。空气中还残余着派对的欢腾，大家热热闹闹地把礼物堆到寿星面前，一起分享了母亲从家里寄来的蛋糕。寻常的单层奶油蛋糕，上方用果酱拼出的 _“Wendy Happy Birthday”_ 的字样，因为运输中被挤压而有些模糊。

织着可爱松鼠的羊毛围巾、绝对保暖的山羊绒帽子、适合极寒天气的印花羽绒服——可能是出生在冬天的缘故，她想。她将包装纸慢吞吞地揉成一团放到手边，拿起下一个盒子。是新款乐高。孙胜完在耳边摇一摇，积木碰撞的声响清脆动听。

和“哗啦哗啦”的响声同时飘进耳朵的是裴珠泫打电话的声音。她仰面躺着，长发从床沿垂下，不时随着扭头的动作蹭到孙胜完的胳膊。 _家里下雪了？没，首尔今年很暖和。刚刚吃过晚饭。室友今天过生日。对，那个女孩。没有，还没……_

孙胜完看一眼窗外阴沉的天：无风、湿润，冬雨安静地落下。首尔今年的冬天确实暖和得过分，新闻上说市政府在考虑提前结束供暖。

最后是裴珠泫先结束通话。她将手机扔到床铺内侧，静静躺了一会后，猛然翻过身子。头发划出一道圆弧，发梢轻扫到孙胜完的脸上，留下果味洗发露的香气。白皙的胳膊耷拉下来，手指拨弄近在眼前的礼物们。

“还有这么厚的羽绒服！”她拽住衣服的帽子，努力向上提起。

孙胜完捏住最后一件的边角，低头专心剪开，“是姐姐送的，可能是加拿大今年太冷。”

“可惜现在你用不上了，”裴珠泫两只手掌撑住被子，跪坐起来，“明天最高气温有19℃。”她看着孙胜完从深蓝色的包装里抖落出一副手套，紧接着说，“这个也不适合明天戴。”

“明天还会下雨吗？”

“会，记得带伞。”

孙胜完点点头，起身将礼物收好。比保暖类型更多的是另一类：小型推币机、几乎和她本人等高的狐狸玩偶、各种冷门的桌游、需要足够耐心的一千片拼图……也许是尚未分化的缘故，身边年长几岁的人还把她当小孩子看。孙胜完心里也隐隐不安。生理课本和保健手册上说，过了20岁还没有分化的话，很有可能有激素或者是腺体发育方面的疾病，需要去医院做全面检查。

下午妈妈的电话里也建议过，但她不是很想面对这些。

衣服塞进衣柜，等待下一个寒冬；玩具摆在角落，或许明天就会拿起来把玩。裴珠泫等她忙完一切，俯身拉开床头柜的抽屉，递给她一个小巧的粉色盒子。条形，有孙胜完的手掌那么长，可以包在手心。

“拆开看看。刚才人太多，想着待会给你。”裴珠泫收回手，心安理得地行使室友的特权。

礼物太小。孙胜完有些笨手笨脚，想从黏合处小心撕开，不破坏完整的包装。裴珠泫拍下大腿，告诉她拆坏了也没关系。

盒子从顶端被打开，更小的一支什么滑到孙胜完手上。她端详几秒，才意识到这是香水。

“香水？”

裴珠泫欣然点头，看上去非常满意自己的挑选。孙胜完抬眼看到她上挑的眉毛，边笑边拧开拇指粗的瓶盖。顶端是透明的滚珠，孙胜完试探性地凑上去闻了闻。意外的甜腻。

在还没意识到的时候，让她引以为傲的毛茸茸的两条眉毛已经蹙到一起——裴珠泫大声“啧”一下，举起手抗议。

“喂喂，哪怕假装一下也好。”

“对不起，”孙胜完慌张地解释，“有些出乎意料，不是不喜欢。”

裴珠泫不由分说地攥住她的手腕，探过半个身子，深深吸一口气。“唔……太甜了。明明产品简介不是这么说的。”

孙胜完望着身前凑得极近的脑袋，也郑重起来。她神情认真，再闻一次，真挚地回答，“没有那么甜，刚好到那个阈值罢了。我很喜欢，真的。”她将瓶盖旋紧，握住小小一支香水。

它像真正的大人会收到的礼物，她默默想。

裴珠泫低头在翻当初购买的网页，安慰性地低语，“也许到后调就不这样了……”

香水和桌上的护肤品靠在一起。孙胜完坐到床上，看向对面裴珠泫的侧影，犹疑不决。外面起了微风，雨滴温和地打在玻璃上，啪啪作响。明天也会下雨，出门需要带伞。

她起身将窗帘拉紧，回过头来。“姐姐，”她不确定地喊。

“嗯？”

“明天上午你有空吗？能不能陪我去医院？”

医院里混杂着各种各样的味道。雨味。汗味。化妆品的香味。排泄物的臭味。鲜血的腥味。口中溢出的奇怪气味。药水味。大型医疗器械运作时排出的离子味。由焦虑和哀伤织构的紧紧压迫所有人的味道。暖黄色的门诊大楼内，裴珠泫敏感的鼻子精确捕捉这些极淡的气味，再由神经末梢传到大脑中枢，逐条分析。有点像格雷诺耶，但没有他那样夸张。这是裴珠泫后天努力训练自己的结果，从十四岁分化成一个beta之后开始。

世界卫生组织去年的白皮书显示，全球人口中beta的比例占到72.6%。韩国国家统计局的数据大体相同，为73.59%。从各方面来说都最为稳定的beta们是这个世界的中坚群体。裴珠泫的分子遗传学老师曾说过，如果beta的比例下降到65%左右，世界爆发大战的可能性会升高40个百分点。

但这不妨碍裴珠泫对alpha和omega所特有的信息素的兴趣。尽管各种课程都准确无误地告诉她，腺体完全退化的beta无法闻到信息素，她依然热衷于这些真实存在又无法感受的味道，甚至现在的研究内容都是信息素遗传的调控。大工程，裴珠泫只负责其中一小块区域。

有过甜的味道突然闯进来了。裴珠泫朝那个方向看去，果然瞧见孙胜完快步走来。早上出门时香水抹得太多，很像是新手做出来的傻事。

“第二性别科在四楼，”孙胜完扬起挂号单往上指，“我是16号。”

她们乘直梯上楼，缩在拥挤电梯的按钮旁。孙胜完耐心地把每个人报出的楼层都按一遍。几乎每层楼都要停。

紧挨着她俩的是一对母子。小男孩的右耳被厚厚的纱布包住，左手拉着母亲的衣袖。妈妈有意识对着他的左耳说话，大意是待会做检查不要害怕、医生们都很好云云。但男孩脸上的紧张没有丝毫缓解。另有杵着拐杖的少女、腮帮高高鼓起的中年男人、手握一大沓单据的年轻医生……裴珠泫有意观察一下，哪个人的后颈处都是光溜溜的——或是没有分化的孩子，或是已经分化的beta。

还有身旁这个。未曾分化的大人。孙胜完略显紧张地倚着墙，一如昨晚向她提出请求时的模样。

_“姐姐是beta，不会受信息素影响，所以……”_

也正是因为她是beta，裴珠泫才得以成为孙胜完的室友。大学生里未分化的人很少；为了防止突然的发热，教育部门颁布的标准办法里规定，未分化的学生只能和beta同住。寝室里装有alpha和omega两种信息素监测器；每天关灯之后，就能看到蛰伏在天花板上的它们发出绿色的荧光。

Beta，安全、稳定、冷静的代名词。

四楼到了。她们随一对年轻夫妇一起出了电梯，再抬头寻找第二性别科的标识。同在四楼的还有产科、生殖与遗传科。孙胜完不太理解这三者具体的细分，但分诊台建议她挂第二性别科，那就应当没错。

病人和家属坐在一排排的金属椅子上，盯着眼前不同的电子屏幕，等候上面出现自己的名字。裴珠泫跟在孙胜完身边，从许多大着肚子的男女后掠过，到达位于尽头的第二性别科。与其他科室前的拥挤相比，这里要清闲几分。在剩下的人口中，alpha接近20%，omega则在10%左右；来看相关疾病的自然也会少一点——当然，在首都综合性的大型医院里，这仅仅是相对而言。

屏幕显示叫到12号。有一个穿厚重防护服的人在她们眼前站起来，稍显笨拙地向诊室走去。裴珠泫猜测是信息素暴走。为了不影响别人，只能以这副模样来到医院。她徒劳地嗅了嗅；没有任何特别的气味。

孙胜完一直目送那人消失在诊室门前，不安地按住额角。

“我以后也会那样吗？”她问。

“也许，”裴珠泫没法肯定回答。她想要告诉她那些统计学上的信息：从概率上来说，你成为beta的……不，这样没法安慰到她。于是裴珠泫捏捏孙胜完的肩膀，“别害怕，就算是alpha或omega，出现那种情况也是极少数。”

面前的数字不知何时跳到了“16”，机械化的女声报出孙胜完的名字，提醒病人到3诊室门口等候。孙胜完站起来，抓住裴珠泫的胳膊。

“我陪你一起进去。”

裴珠泫拿起放在脚边的两把伞，和孙胜完一同迈向诊室。


	2. Chapter 2

医生是一名女性beta。短发，额前的刘海用两个暗色的夹子固定在一侧，看上去在三十五岁左右。白大褂的领口间透出草绿色的粗织毛衣，左侧胸口靠上别着名牌，两个胸袋空空如也。看见她们进来，医生露出微笑，嘴角浮现两个括号般的浅沟。裴珠泫将孙胜完往前轻轻一推，医生的目光便落到后者身上。

孙胜完在带软垫的凳子上坐下，两只手放在膝盖上。

“多大啦？”

“20岁。”

“性别呢？”

“女性，未分化。”

医生停下敲键盘的手指——孙胜完的视线静默地落在她修剪整齐的肉粉色指甲上——“所以才来医院？”

“嗯。”

医生抽出一次性乳胶手套，起身绕到孙胜完身后。“身体有其他方面的异常吗？食欲、情绪、睡眠？”

沉默几秒，孙胜完才回答，“没有，都很正常。”

裴珠泫靠着墙边的检查台，双手交握垂在身前。她注视医生拉下孙胜完的衣领，暴露出女孩雪白的后颈。

“低头，不要动。”

孙胜完低下头，用手把碎发拨到前面。脖子显得更加纤长，也更为脆弱——像是即将被猎豹咬断喉咙的可怜羚羊。栗色的头发遮住侧脸的大半，裴珠泫只能看到她绷紧的下巴。

医生用拇指和食指摁在病人第四和第五颈椎附近，缓缓揉捏寻找。裴珠泫盯着那块皮肤，想起课本上描述的alpha和omega腺体：正常状态下肉眼不可见，触摸会明显感到皮肤下有一块硬币大小的硬块（omega的略大一些）；发情时周围皮肤发红、发热、肿大，少数个体有疼痛感。她下意识抚上自己的脖子，那里平滑一如既往，稍稍用力仅能摸到坚硬的椎骨。分化后，幼年期的第二性腺会在beta体内退化为脂肪组织——十几岁的裴珠泫每天都会自查腺体，感受着富有韧性的腺体在指尖下不动声色地消失。迟缓，但不容忽视。

裴珠泫放下手，保持原来的姿势；医生脱下手套，扔进脚边黄色的垃圾桶。诊室里有短暂的沉默，随消毒水的味道钻进裴珠泫的鼻腔，一直游进大脑深处。孙胜完将上半身转成奇怪的角度，看向裴珠泫。

我在这儿呢。裴珠泫冲她做出口型，尽量笑得温和。

医生取出另一副手套。“请您过来，对。需要看一下外生殖器的发育——”她走到检查台边，“您暂时到旁边等候一下，可以吗？只是正常的检查。”医生的脸上再次出现括号一样的笑容，似乎是她的标志。

裴珠泫退到后方，目视米黄色的布帘在眼前被“唰”得拉紧。

“请您把裤子脱掉。”

“什么？啊——对不起——好的。”

裴珠泫忍不住笑了，低头确认时间。刚过九点半。略为厚重的方形表盘和深棕色的皮质表带，出现在裴珠泫手腕上竟相当合适。这是孙胜完送她的第一个礼物。

孙胜完属于那种擅长送礼物并乐于送的类型，裴珠泫是这样认为的。

有一段时间她每天有17个小时面对电脑屏幕，眼睛很快易于发干发痛。孙胜完送了她一瓶眼药水和一盒蒸汽眼罩，正好是复活节。“韩国人也要过复活节吗？”她记得自己问。那时孙胜完在揉后颈，因为长期熬夜一脸疲倦，“为什么不呢？”

裴珠泫走过去，拳头砸在她的背上，让她转过去给她揉肩。“你应该少熬夜。说不定到现在还不分化就是熬夜的恶果。”孙胜完背对着她坐直，拖长声音回答：“知——道——啦——”

这个印象是何时留存在裴珠泫的记忆抽屉里的，连本人也无从细察，一如“孙胜完是我的室友”这个事实一样被准确无误地接收下来。昨天晚上她答应孙胜完的邀请后，突然发觉她们以这种身份做室友竟然已经这么长时间。事情本应该有两种发展：孙胜完分化为alpha或omega，搬出beta学生公寓；孙胜完分化为beta，继续和她住在一起。但现实情况是，孙胜完依然保有一个幼稚型第二性腺，在入学近三年后。

裴珠泫捏住无名指的骨节，无声地叹气。

布帘再次发出“唰”的一声。孙胜完衣冠整齐、满脸通红地出现，眼神故意避开了裴珠泫。医生从她身后走到垃圾桶旁，将裹成一团的手套扔进去。

“没有任何要发育的迹象，但也没有眼观和触诊的病变。”医生坐回去，继续敲病历。“去查一下血液激素水平，再做一个第二性腺彩超。拿到结果后回来找我。”

打印机“哧哧”地工作，将孙胜完的基本信息和病情变为黑色的文字。裴珠泫闻着热烘烘的油墨味，好心眼地没把目光放在孙胜完身上，假装对天花板上的灯管形状起了兴趣；她听见孙胜完向医生说“谢谢”。然后她们退了出来。

孙胜完头靠落地窗，任由鼻子呼出的热气给玻璃蒙上暗白色的薄纱。不远处，裴珠泫攥着一把零钱，一个接一个地往自助咖啡机里塞，消磨等待的时间。孙胜完没回头看她，只目视楼外愈发模糊的医院广场。各色的伞顶向各自的方向移动，偶有形单影只的身体在伞间快速穿梭，像乐高电影里的塑料小人。

最近的天气常常让孙胜完想起刚刚升入大学的日子。温暖的空气、没完没了的雨水、春天随时降临的错觉；黄昏时喧嚣的校园，身边的脸旁满怀对生活的激情，没人对她的性别有什么异见。她和室友还不熟，偶尔会道一声早安。

第一次参加MT的时候，孙胜完察觉出一种微妙的差异。有两三人单独的行动时，总是beta们分成几个小组，两个omega自动站到一起，剩下唯一的alpha。他会等到哪组beta缺人后才加入。孙胜完本可以和他一起，但她下意识跑开了，混进beta的小组。她同样有着光溜溜的脖子、同样闻不到信息素，完全就像一个beta。

但那并不代表她就是一个beta。

后来她常常思考这些事，思索她会分化成什么性别、不同性别会对她造成什么影响。她在纸上写下一个大大的“ME”，用圆圈住，然后向四周引出三条线：alpha、beta、omega。每条线又分出数个细小的分支，最后她不得不又取出一张A3纸，把它们拼在一起继续写。她开始关注和第二性别有关的新闻、社会议题和最新研究，喝一杯又一杯的咖啡、读一篇再一篇的报道。这是那个淫雨霏霏的暮冬里她主要关心的东西。

脸颊突然被什么热东西贴住了。她刚一回头，听见裴珠泫在笑：“额头都红了。”然后她接住饮料，顺从地向前探出脑袋，由对方替她理好刘海。

“好了，”裴珠泫转身背靠栏杆，故作正经地开口，“不过没刚才在医生那里红。”

“嗯？那个——姐姐果然看到了……”孙胜完嘟哝着看向另一边，吞下一口微烫的可可。味道很淡，水加得过多。

“还紧张吗？”

“……还行。”

裴珠泫换只手拿杯子，始终没喝。“你今天一直怪怪的。像有人把你屁股后面的发条一下子拧紧，等着什么时候忽然松手，让你失控地冲出去。”

“可能是，”孙胜完顿了一下，摇摇头，“不完全是过去那种间歇性的性别认知焦虑，姐姐。有别的什么掺和进来了。”

“而你也摸不清？”

孙胜完再次摇头。我摸不清，她在心里说。也不能告诉你。她隐约感觉，这和之前那次不太一样。

那年春天真正到来是在三月中旬，有坚强的植物试探地吐出绿芽。孙胜完偶然发现正在读的文章的作者名叫“Joohyun Bae”，正好可以借此来完成每日室友间的交际。 _这个人是你吗？啊，是的。不，不是，是读音相同的另一个人。太巧了，你写得很好。对不起，只是看到了……_ 预想中的对话本该是这样的。然而，那天她们说了更多、更多的话。

——“胜完，”

“怎么？”

“快到你了，我们走近一点。刚刚又发呆了，你。”

“嗯……想事情。想起来我刚上大学的时候，你跟我说第二性腺迟早会在进化过程中彻底退化，到时候人类只剩下男女两种性别。”孙胜完晃晃杯子，感觉里面还有一大半。

裴珠泫用食指指头敲敲纸杯，“现在还信？”

“当然。而且希望快进到那个时期。”

“但是现在不能。”

孙胜完耸耸肩，“可惜。”

裴珠泫将垃圾扔掉，双手插进口袋，想说句玩笑话。“我已经快进到了——没有第二性腺，不是吗？”她冲孙胜完挑起一边眉毛，“你也有很大机会，加油。”

“姐姐，”孙胜完无奈道，“我加油好像没什么用。”

“只是一种说法，——嘿，该你了。”

孙胜完把东西塞到裴珠泫手里，跟在前一个人后面。队伍在缓慢地移动。她轻轻咬住下唇，继续方才的回忆。


	3. Chapter 3

取完药走出大楼，裴珠泫发现雨已经停了。地上湿漉漉的，石板铺成的广场上有大小不一的水洼。身边的孙胜完一直低着头走路，印有医院logo的塑料袋在手腕上前后摇晃。

“看着点。”

迎面有人推着轮椅走来，裴珠泫拽一下孙胜完的胳膊，将她拉向自己这边。

“给学校后勤部门打过电话，明天下午四点左右会有检修人员到公寓。没问题？”

空气中弥漫着浓烈的雨后尘土的味道，裴珠泫鼻头一皱，将这种她不太喜欢的气味吸进肺里。她们穿过广场，走到马路边的人行道上；汽车排出的焦油味和附近快餐店的饭菜香混合在一起，压过一缕不易抓住的香气——是香水慢慢散发出的中调。清爽的草木香，与它给人夸张的初印象相去甚远。

裴珠泫抓住孙胜完的肩膀，猛地凑上前，“喂喂？有问题？”

孙胜完受惊一般停住脚步，抬起头来。她像是在很费力地组织语言，双唇蠕动几下才说出话。

“没有。”

路口红灯亮起。裴珠泫和孙胜完并肩站在马路牙子上，沉默地目视繁忙的街道。时间漫长，孙胜完将袋子在手上又绕了一圈，弄出摩擦的声响。裴珠泫瞥一眼，继续看向前方。

“药没拿少吧？抑制剂和抑制贴也拿了？”

孙胜完两手张开袋口，再次清点。“两种都拿了。口服的两种激素取的是一个月的量，医生说先吃药试试。”

“嗯。”

裴珠泫扬手理理头发，没来由感到烦躁。一小时前，孙胜完委婉地让她留在诊室外面，一个人进去同医生谈了很久。

“医生怎么说？”

孙胜完在看缴费单，断断续续地回答。“嗯……腺体没有病变。那个什么……促信息素和促信息素释放激素，嗯，这两个，含量太低。然后——”她给裴珠泫指处方，“吃这两种药，一天一次，早餐前半小时服用。”

“是这两种激素分泌不足，导致腺体没有得到足够的刺激，所以迟迟没有发育？”

“或萎缩。”孙胜完将一上午积累的各种单据理好叠在一起，再对折放进笨重的斜挎包，“医生说正常人会在12到16岁之间出现促什么，呃，就是那两个激素的分泌高峰，刺激第二性腺和生殖器官，然后就会有分化现象。基因是alpha或omega的人迎来第一次发热，基因是beta的则比较平稳，可能像是……嗯……”

“一次时间很长的感冒，”裴珠泫把话说完，对上她惊奇的目光，“拜托，我可是beta。”

孙胜完不好意思地挠挠头，“对不起，一时忘了。”

“还要买抑制剂和抑制贴？”

“怕突然分化什么的……因为不知道是哪种性别，所以alpha和omega的都要买。要是分化成beta就浪费了……这些比要吃的药还贵。”孙胜完小声抱怨。

裴珠泫摇着头，“为了生育率，这类药品的价格不会低的。——对了，只用吃药就可以？没有其他问题或副作用？

——没错，从那里开始，孙胜完说话就支支吾吾的。

裴珠泫皱起眉头，嘴唇抿成一条直线。但她确实只买了这些药。需要终身服药？她在心里画了叉。孙胜完不会因为这种事而反应如此强烈。

信号灯终于变绿。裴珠泫挽住慢半拍的孙胜完，快步通过人行横道。

“到底在想什么？”她注意着左右来车，用不大的声音提问。

“没什——”

“别说没什么。”裴珠泫打断她，走到马路对面后放开手。“是吃药有副作用？”

孙胜完微微耷拉着脑袋，上目线扫过裴珠泫时显得有些可怜。

裴珠泫一时间感到后悔。她不安地捏住手指，快速眨几下眼。“你要是不想说就——”

“没事。其实有一点，”孙胜完重重搓一下鼻子，弄得人中那里红红的，“那两种激素水平上升会影响身体其他方面，我很可能会……呃……情绪非常不稳定。青春期，姐姐知道吧？我怕之后会因为激素……对姐姐说不该说的话。”

“就这些？”

“就这些。”

嘈杂的市中心街头，有奇怪的缄默在两人之间流通。路人行色匆匆，灵活地绕开她俩，专注于各自的事务：手机上的信息、令人头疼的诊断结果、中午要吃的食物，或只是单纯地在走路。

这个人真是……裴珠泫没忍住吸吸鼻子，以捕获孙胜完身上好闻的香味——

算了。她最终这样对自己说。

“你有什么对我不能说的话啊？”她伸长胳膊揽住孙胜完的肩膀，故意说得很大声。“好了，别想太多。饿不饿？想吃什么？姐姐请客！”

孙胜完别扭地弯下腰，暗自舒了口气。

“也就是说，按时服药就可以分化了？”

“基本上可以这么说，但我也需要告诉您预后不良的可能。”括号医生将B超检查结果举起来迎着光，手指描出腺体的轮廓，“您看这里。因为拖得太久，第二性腺已经有萎缩的趋势。这不是像beta那样正常的萎缩。腺体萎缩，生殖器官却没有发育，身体还处于幼年状态，没有生育功能。”

孙胜完瞪大眼睛，下意识掐住自己的胳膊。她清楚，法律规定，没有生育能力的人禁止登记结婚，就业中也处处受限。这是为了防止有人不满意自己的第二性别而强行摘除腺体。

“所以一定要按时按量服药、每个月来医院复查。出现最坏的结果的可能性微乎其微，您不用太担心。需要强调的是另一点。就现在的激素水平和腺体状况来看，顺利分化后可能会出现信息素不足、腺体发育不良的情况，得终身服用人工信息素来补充。即使分化性别是alpha或者omega，您也会更像beta。具体说来，就是信息素味道很淡、没有明显的发情期和易感期，生育能力也没有那么强——但一切都比不分化好，您应该明白。”

“知道。”孙胜完拿右手死死扣住左手手腕，脸色有些苍白。“如果分化成beta呢？理论上分化成beta的可能性不是最大的吗？”

“在正常人群中是这样。不过您这种症状，根据历年的资料，超过98%发生在alpha和omega中。虽然现在关于第二性别具体的遗传方式还没有研究清楚，但激素导致的分化抑制一般认为和调控第二性腺发育的基因有关，所以说……抱歉，说得有点繁琐了。万一是beta，有可能会出现腺体退化不全，但不影响正常生活，您可以凭个人意愿决定需不需要动手术摘除。beta在这种手术上是不受限的。另外，服药期还需注意……”

孙胜完忘了自己是如何调整好情绪、向医生道谢后走出诊室的。她靠在门框上，仰起头看检修工人站在梯子上检查信息素监测器。裴珠泫担心她突然发热无法处理，认为还是依赖仪器比较靠谱。

不要告诉裴珠泫。这是她的第一个决定。不要让她 **现在** 就知道，自己非常有可能跟她会是不同性别、即将搬出这间公寓。

不要从现在开始就准备告别。

孙胜完其实一直没有想明白，那个春天的傍晚，裴珠泫为什么会和自己说那么多：她看上去有点严肃，话很少，而且似乎不太喜欢我。

不久之后是裴珠泫生日，她挑了一块手表作为这位前辈的生日礼物。对方把手表戴上手腕时，这个问题便被孙胜完轻轻放下，正式接受了她们比“同住在一间屋子里”更进一步的关系。孙胜完想，或许只是错觉。

之后她自然发现，裴珠泫只是看上去严肃、对不熟的人话少。但“第一印象不喜欢自己”这个所谓错觉牢牢植根在她的脑髓上，怎么也无法拔除。她对裴珠泫的一举一动都稍显敏感，多放了十分的注意力在她的室友身上；直到最后，孙胜完惊觉自己对她的感情已不再是前后辈、室友或者好朋友的范围。

你还没分化，就有喜欢的人了。她在日记里写。像早恋。

这句话旁边画了一个大大的鬼脸，匆匆翻了页。

“没有问题，帮你们把检测的阈值调低了，会更敏感。”工人从梯子上爬下来，动手收拾地上的工具。裴珠泫适时递上一瓶水，说几句客套话。

孙胜完仍仰着脖子，喉部突出的软骨滚动一下。她盯着闪着灯的两个装置，忽然觉得它们异常碍眼。


	4. Chapter 4

气温忽然下降了。

早上醒来，孙胜完坐在床边吞下两片药，伸手掀开窗帘的一角。玻璃上凝了一层水汽。天色泛青，楼下的灌木还是光秃秃的；不时有人背着书包走出公寓楼，从头到脚裹得严严实实。

对面的床上窸窸窣窣，孙胜完收回手，扭头看见被子里露出的两只眼睛。“醒了？”她小声问。

裴珠泫将脸藏进被子，“咿咿呀呀”地伸个懒腰。孙胜完笑笑，再喝口水，想要冲淡喉间的异物感。药片对孙胜完而言有点大，每次咽下后总感觉它还停留在那里，附带糖衣也遮不住的苦味。

“现在几点？”

“七点零三分。”

“才七点，”裴珠泫摸到枕边的手机摁亮，随手划几下，“啊，今天好冷。”

“得多穿点。”

裴珠泫仰躺在床上，默默地凝视着天花板上的某点。她保持这个姿势，听着孙胜完洗漱再出来；然后她闻到熟悉的香水味。孙胜完现在已经能很好地使用它了。

孙胜完开始翻什么东西，弄出不大不小的动静。床上的人掀开被子、翻身坐了起来，双脚放在地毯上。孙胜完正从衣柜里拿出生日时收到的羽绒服。

“药吃过了吗？”

“吃了。”孙胜完的下巴朝床头一扬，转身走到等身镜前试衣服。裴珠泫顺着她的动作看去，桌上放着两个铝箔塑料板（因挤压而弯曲）、余有一厘米高清水的玻璃杯、可充电的小夜灯、手机充电线和背面朝上的手机。两板药都只剩孤零零的一颗。裴珠泫记得这已经是第二板。但那些淡黄色的药片并没有给眼前的病人带来任何影响，除了手机里设置的提醒每天吃药的闹钟。没有分化的征兆，也没有孙胜完预警的无法控制的情绪；她依然温和、细心、彬彬有礼。

“姐姐，配这件毛衣可以吗？”孙胜完又拿出一件淡蓝的纯色上衣，举起两件衣服给裴珠泫看。

“唔……你不是还有一件灰色的，”

“这个？”

“不，不是。高领的那件。”

“这个？”

“没错。穿这件比较好。——不是说不用去这次的MT？”

孙胜完将挑好的衣服放到床上，转身脱下套头睡衣。“不去。只用送他们到车站，说点注意事项之类的。新学期招了四个alpha——空前的数量。社长怕有什么不可控因素……总之今天得去一趟。”

裴珠泫撑着床沿，两只脚四处寻找拖鞋。她的眼神随孙胜完的腰线往上，掠过突出的椎骨和肩胛，攀至她瘦削的肩头。两边平平地向中间延伸，最后在颈部集中。裴珠泫入神地望着那块皮肤；那里因主人的动作不时被散发遮住、随即再次出现，依然像婴儿一般柔嫩脆弱。

孙胜完反手扣上内衣，利落地穿上毛衣，走到镜前整理领子。拖鞋怎么也找不到。裴珠泫不满地吧嗒着嘴，俯身向床底看去。

再起身时，孙胜完已经套上厚重的羽绒服，往口袋里装上必要的抑制贴。裴珠泫终于将脚塞进拖鞋，站起来舒展身体。

“怎么还不分化啊？”她忽然问。

孙胜完穿鞋的动作霎时顿住——裴珠泫盯着她圆圆的后脑勺，补充说，“天天早起吃药，怪麻烦的。”

她没有抬头，继续系好鞋带，起身往地上跺两脚。“我也不知道呀……说不定是beta，腺体正在慢慢消失呢。我先出门了？”

“嗯。路上小心。”

房门打开又被轻柔地关上。裴珠泫眯着眼，最后瞥见的是孙胜完那双厚底运动鞋的黑色后跟。

孙胜完返回时，浓重的夜色已将这间小小的公寓完全包裹。裴珠泫盘腿陷在一堆靠枕中间，手指悬在电脑键盘的上方，一副若有所思的神情。

“我回来了。”

裴珠泫保持原样，暂时没有动作。孙胜完脱去外衣，沿床脚下滑，疲惫地瘫坐在地毯上。她缓缓张合肿胀的右拳，观察手背皮肤青紫的扩散趋势。比几小时前好点了，她想。她垂下手，将袖子往下拉长；对面床上的人晃了晃脑袋，使得本就松散的丸子头岌岌可危。

“你闻起来好冷，”裴珠泫摘下眼镜，按压眉心。

“闻？”

“身上的气味是凉的。鼻腔也有温暖空气的功能，知道？初中的生物学知识。”

孙胜完把头安置在柔软的床边，无力调动任何一个神经元去思考这件事。她阖上眼睑，感受头顶那根灯管发出的光透过薄薄的皮肤，在眼前印出大片白色的光晕。红色的亮点混在光里跳动；孙胜完微微睁开眼，发现是信息素监测器和烟雾报警器。

把那个拆了如何？这个想法在孙胜完的大脑里再次浮现。反正我会像一个beta，珠泫姐姐也闻不到信息素的味道，只用瞒过学校……——但是、但是，姐姐会同意和另一种身份的我住在一起吗？

不会。她动动右臂；筋骨间有隐隐的牵拉痛。

“回来得好迟。吃过饭了？”

“嗯。”孙胜完蹭着软乎乎的被子，“有点……事情。”

屋内一时间安静下来。孙胜完蜷缩起身子，沉默地趴在床边，很快连呼吸都趋向平稳。裴珠泫望向对面，缓慢地做一次深呼吸。她可以闻到孙胜完身上的温度开始恢复，后调的最后一缕檀香从这人的脖子和手腕散发出来；还有一股比那更淡却强烈的草木气味——裴珠泫忍不住皱了眉。如果是中调的香味，出现在此时未免……

等一下。裴珠泫坐直身体、昂起头，不确定地张开鼻翼，在空气中仔细搜寻。

她闻到了消毒水的味道。

孙胜完仍坐在那里，一动不动，似是已经睡着。

腿上的笔记本电脑黑了屏；裴珠泫伸手在触控板上划一下，屏幕又亮起来，显出不久前她和同学的聊天记录。同学在另一个项目组，研究内容大致是第二性别的遗传；她们偶尔会聊聊工作上的事情。裴珠泫扫一眼那些对话，目光回到孙胜完身上。

一旦注意起来，消毒水气味的存在就无法忽视。没过多久，裴珠泫便觉得卧室里像是刚做完全面的消杀，而她正大口地吞下刺激性的药水。

她将电脑合上放到一边，小心地下床，迈一步蹲到孙胜完身前。所有的那些味道都浓烈了几分。裴珠泫抚上孙胜完的背，轻轻拍打。

“胜完？胜完？”

“嗯？”孙胜完抬起头。她没完全睡过去。裴珠泫关切又严肃的脸近在眼前，她压住右胳膊没有动弹，以为姐姐会说“上床去睡”这样的话。

但不是那样。

她看见裴珠泫好看的眉毛紧紧皱起；一个略显犹疑的声音问她：“你……今天去医院了？”

裴珠泫望向窗外：夜间升起雾气，同浓厚的黑暗搅合在一起，把它变成铅块一样的密度极大的物质。孙胜完方才就是从这里面钻出来；现在她坐在床上，轻盈得像一瓣行将凋零的玫瑰。

她们好像有什么误会。

“对不起，”孙胜完再次说。她舔舔嘴唇，想继续时被裴珠泫扬起的手打断。

“你说了三遍对不起。那没必要，胜完。”

孙胜完抬头看她；右手从袖子下伸出来，搭在大腿上。你不用对我说对不起——你的事与我无关，我不想关心。是的，是这样。孙胜完揉揉发疼的太阳穴，拉过被子想顺势躺下，对裴珠泫说“我很困”……

可惜。裴珠泫抢先一步坐到她面前，膝盖顶住她的大腿，指尖搭上手背的淤青。她用修剪整齐的指甲在那上面轻柔刮蹭，敛起的眉头忽而放松，露出一个真正的笑来。

“怎么了？”她放过孙胜完的右手，戳一戳她的酒窝，“嘴巴抿这么紧。手疼？”

孙胜完的声音宛若叹息。“不是。”

裴珠泫帮她把脸侧的头发挽到耳后，“担心那个人？”

“嗯——哼？没有，那是她活该。而且又不是特别严重……姐姐怎么这样想？”

“啊，觉得依你以前的性子会抱歉的。总是感到抱歉，就像刚刚一直在说对不起。”

孙胜完抱紧胸前的被子，低头抠弄上面的线头。只是对你那样，她想说。

“……我以前也不会打人。”

裴珠泫一愣，转而笑开，“是了。方才我就在想，至少那些药起了点作用。”

孙胜完眨眨眼，一直下垂的嘴角终于往上扬了扬。“我以为你会……讨厌我做的事。”

“胜完，”裴珠泫轻轻叹口气，“不存在‘我讨不讨厌’这种问题。重要的是你自己。激素影响也好、和激素没什么关系也好，所有的决定都是你做出的。”她暂停一下，抬手取下头上的发圈。“一直在说激素……对了，你知不知道有一些类激素的物质？它们可以发挥激素样作用，但说到底并不是真正的激素。”

孙胜完思考片刻，不确定地点头。

“你现在就和这些‘类似激素’的物质一样。像是在经历青春期，或许会有所有的那些暴躁易怒、敏感多疑、反复无常，但事实上你已经二十岁，作为一个法律上的人已经成年，负完全的民事责任。”裴珠泫吐出一口气，换上不能更柔和的语调，“你是一个真正的大人，明白吗？”

孙胜完不知何时放弃折磨被子，选择努力将十指绞紧。太像了。像是几年前，同样在三月；裴珠泫温和地告诉她，性别是什么并不重要，关键是如何把握自己。如何对抗那些生理本能，做一个文明世界的社会人，或许是更值得关注的事情。 _“简而言之，活得像个beta。”_

就像今天，如果不是“糟糕”的前后辈观念击败了alpha对其他性别的天然压制，孙胜完现在可能正躺在医院里做手术。

她摇摇脑袋，试图从混沌中抽出那根线来。 _我有问题问她。_ 倦意一下又一下地重击她的神经，每一次都比之前更甚。那个被她打倒在地的alpha的脸、急诊室天花板上明晃晃的LED灯、括号医生嘴角的括号、在瓶子里晃动的香水、裴珠泫清澈的眼睛——

“胜完？”裴珠泫的脸放大在她眼前。她担忧地捏住她的脸颊，“太累了吗？不该跟你说这么多的……”

孙胜完无力地勾住她的手腕，几乎睁不开双眼。她快要抓住那个问题了，只差——

“你得好好睡一觉。”

她放弃挣扎，彻底失去意识。


	5. Chapter 5

孙胜完是被难以忍受的头痛暴力地拽出梦境的。她没有立刻睁眼，而是攥紧拳头，将指甲掐进掌心。痛觉告诉她，现下自己处在真实世界。而后，她掀开眼皮，第一眼看到天花板上的幽暗的灯光——那提示监测器们在正常工作。

醒来前，她正在做一个梦。一个关于裴珠泫的、痛苦的梦。她正把自己桌上的小玩意放进纸箱，裴珠泫坐在另一边的床上。

为什么要骗我？

我没有骗你，她说。

你隐瞒了病情。

是的，但是——她蹲下身，双手抱住后脑。但是，那不关你的事。

太过分了。即使是在做梦，她也不能对姐姐说那种话。她分不清那种痛苦是由于生理上纯粹的疼痛，还是梦里的她确乎在心碎。

孙胜完艰难地转了转头，从喉咙中溢出短促的呻吟。然后她发现，真正胀痛的地方是在后颈，因为太过强烈，连带着整个后脑勺都疼了起来。

我正在分化。她终于确定这样一个事实。

然而监测器并没有发出警报。她尝试在空中寻找属于自己的信息素分子，却只是徒劳。也许是她还没有习得如何辨别信息素，也许是此刻她的头脑过于混乱；或者，她的信息素少得实在可怜，连机器都无法探查出来，更不用说她迟钝的鼻子了。她也希望是因为分化成了beta，但不论是医生还是课本，都告诉她beta的分化过程不会像她现在这样狼狈。

好了，我现在需要起床。她在脑中努力构思下一步行动。然后查看自己是alpha还是omega（去卫生间，检查腺体和外生殖器），接着拿出放在药箱（在书架第三层，最左边）里对应的抑制剂、注射（静脉注射，这有点难），贴上抑制贴，躺回床上、等待热潮褪去，最后去医院检查分化是否完全。

孙胜完手脚并用，好容易蹬开被子。她翻过半个身子，双手支撑着爬起来——右手传来的刺痛让她清醒不少。坐在床铺中央，第二性腺的存在感愈发强烈；孙胜完不安地向对面看去：躺在那张床上的人似乎没有受到任何惊扰，正稳定地呼吸着。

万幸，姐姐是beta。她站到地上，摸索着向卫生间走去。两层窗帘都被拉紧，室内一片昏黑。

半分钟后，她握上卫生间的门把手。到底是alpha还是omega……

——“胜完？”

孙胜完被吓得一哆嗦，差点跪倒在地。

“你分化了吗？”

裴珠泫从无梦的睡眠中忽然醒来。有强烈的什么将她唤醒——她睁开双眼，眼神清明，下意识朝对面看去。空无一人，唯有乱糟糟的被子堆在一边。

她一瞬间有些心慌，赶紧坐起来。屋子不大，从那张床往前，她轻而易举地看到站在卫生间门前的人影。

“胜完？”

背影肉眼可见地抖动一下，随即僵住。就在这时，裴珠泫准确抓住散布在空气中的某种异样的成分。不寻常的温度，像所有发热的人那样……

“你分化了吗？”她冷静地问。

过了片刻——直到裴珠泫已经下床走到她身后——孙胜完回答，“是的。”

语气里带着认命的意味。

“我现在……需要检查一下——嗯……自己的状况，”孙胜完几乎不能保持声线的稳定，“可以让我进去单独待会儿吗？”

裴珠泫看着她不堪一击的后背。“进去吧，”她放轻声音，生怕再吓到她。

孙胜完走进卫生间，反手锁上门。少顷，门缝里漏出一线光亮。裴珠泫摁下墙上的电灯开关，背靠门边。

终于还是分化了，她想。一个alpha，或一个omega。但那无关紧要；裴珠泫庆幸自己是个beta。可是……她疑惑地抬起头，目光投向两个“调低阈值”的信息素监测器。哪个都运行良好，哪个都未发出尖利的响声。她想起同学说的——

_-这个得看她现在的腺体情况啦，我不知道也不能乱说_

_-不过就算是比较好的，分化之后好像多少都有点问题，延迟这么久，一点后果都没有也不可能_

_-再详细我也不太清楚，我不是医生嘛_

_-这么关心她？你以前不是喜欢探听室友隐私的人啊，何况还是这种敏感问题_

然后孙胜完回来了。她安顿好一切，睡前才回复同学一个吐舌头的表情。

没有信息素吗？裴珠泫咬住嘴唇内侧，轻轻摆了下脑袋。这世上有没有气味的信息素——她收到过这样的报告，来自俄罗斯。只要是alpha或者omega，就一定会有信息素。因为它不仅仅是独特的气味，更是一种必需的性激素。要是没有信息素，那就是beta了。

更何况……有一股温度高得惊人的气体，尚还混杂着孙胜完的香水味，游荡在这间小小的公寓内。裴珠泫知道，孙胜完的信息素确是在那里面，但是自己不可能真正识别出它来。

门的那边倏尔发出哗啦哗啦的水流声。孙胜完已经进去相当长一段时间了。

“胜完，”裴珠泫敲敲门，“你还好吗？”

水声。持续不断的水声。

裴珠泫敛起眉头，略微提高了声音。“胜完，需要我帮忙吗？”

半晌，声音戛然而止。门从里面被缓缓拉开。裴珠泫眨着眼，看到一个湿漉漉的孙胜完：额前的刘海贴着皮肤，正往下流水。

“啊——要去医——”

——“哔-哔-哔——”

刺耳的警报突然响起，惊得裴珠泫耸起肩膀。她下意识朝后上方望去；那里，备用的排气系统同时启动，发出“嗡嗡”的轰鸣。

孙胜完无力做出任何反应，只能勉强撑住门框，拨开挡住眼睛的湿发。“好像不去也得去了。”

她对裴珠泫使劲勾出一个微笑，然后失控地向前栽去。

破晓前的首尔冷得要命。裴珠泫不住地揉搓冻得发红的手指，盯着米白色纸杯里的棕色液面持续上升。空调的暖风热烘烘地吹到后背上，让人头脑发昏。她举起两杯热饮转过身，看到孙胜完正从微波炉里拿出一桶辛拉面，而后将另一桶放进去。

店里只有她们两个顾客。一名男性店员弯腰从框里抓出刚刚送达的面包，按序在货架上码放整齐。这个时刻，貌似永不停止的便利店BGM也暂时休息，静静等待黎明的到来。

裴珠泫掰开一次性筷子，将融化的芝士搅开。坐在对面的孙胜完“呼噜噜”吸着面条，低头时恰好露出抑制贴的一角。裴珠泫一时间感到恍惚。孙胜完分化的事实彷佛在这个瞬间才得到实打实的确认——绝对的客观存在，不容置疑。

面条发硬，口感并不好。裴珠泫吃过两口，放下筷子，双手握住纸杯暖手。

不知是何种缘故（分化延迟的后遗症啦、昂贵的强效抑制剂啦、初次使用没有耐药性啦……），孙胜完在注射过后以惊人的速度恢复了正常，只是因为过度的体力消耗而饥肠辘辘。血清激素含量、腺体分化程度、生殖器官的发育状况，一切都和括号医生的预估相符。旁边的桌面上放着三盒人工合成的口服信息素，还有几张卷成圆筒的化验单。裴珠泫打个哈欠，用已经捂热的手指按住眼皮。

“困了吗？”孙胜完吞下最后一口面，“回去睡觉？”

裴珠泫不在意地摆摆手，把自己那份推过去。“慢慢吃。今天没有重要的事，有的是时间。”

桌面上再次落入单调的吃面声中。裴珠泫解锁手机，在各个软件来回切换。没几条新信息，制造信息的人们大多都在沉睡。几小时后，更换公寓的通知应该就会送达；邮件也罢、短信也罢，那条未来的通知必定会发出，就像天必然亮起。裴珠泫缓缓地呼出一口气。

“那个……”

“呣？”

“估计你今天就要搬走了，”裴珠泫弯了弯眼角，故作轻松，“回去抓紧收拾东西。”

孙胜完垂着头，指尖捏紧筷子，原本的淤青因为周围皮肤发白而更加显眼。面还剩一小半，她清清嗓子，拿起咖啡喝了一口。“我知道。”

停顿片刻，她放下手里所有的东西，扭头将视线放到远处的牛奶柜上。“太快了，不是吗？”

店员开始补充各种速食。孙胜完瞥了一眼，继续用眼睛数着牛奶。

裴珠泫看着她的侧颈，注视抑制贴的边缘。没有花纹，也没有各种为了促销设计的卡通图案，只是简单的素色抑制贴。

“有点无情。”她点评道。

孙胜完抬手撑住下巴，挡住了脖子。她没转回来，不知此刻在看哪里。

“话说回来，姐姐会因为我搬走难过吗？”

裴珠泫心里一紧。她聚焦在孙胜完的脸上，只看到一如刚才的淡漠神色。

“会，”她向后靠上椅背，“像我分化后发现自己的腺体不见了那样难过。”

“……”

“其实一开始觉得姐姐不喜欢我。”

“什么？”

“刚搬进来的时候。冷冰冰的，每天都是我在努力找话题。”

“那样感觉的？”

孙胜完的下巴在掌心摩擦，慢悠悠转过来，向下点了两下。“反正马上就要离开了，一直想问来着。”

裴珠泫将胳膊在胸前交叉，也跟着点了两次头。“明白了。有两个版本的答案，长的和短的。”

“先听短的。”

“短的就是：我没有不喜欢你。”

“……那长的呢？”

裴珠泫把剩余的咖啡倒进面桶，一手捏扁纸杯。“长的可以很长。如果长话短说，首先应该是，我那时确实不喜欢你。”

孙胜完纹丝不动，似是被钉在了椅子上，连同手脚和面部表情。

“当时我以为你会很快分化，就算是beta，也有可能搬去和同级生一起住。我又会换室友。在你之前也是一个没分化的小孩子，可能因为空余的beta公寓只有我这一间；再之前是beta，但一年级结束就出国了。你看，我的公寓像个旅馆。

“另外，得益于你的上一任，我对未分化的新生有不好的刻板印象。非常、非常孩子气，第一次发情时完全是动物。”

“但你和她不一样，”裴珠泫将皱褶的纸杯扔进泡面汤里。

孙胜完凝固的脸庞终于出现松动。她张了张嘴，费了很大劲儿似的，“——但是，我昨天还打架了。”

裴珠泫无所谓地耸耸肩，“大部分话昨晚已经跟你说了，如果你还记得，”

“记得。”

“嗯哼。除那之外，我还是觉得是信息素的作用。你自己的信息素。那时候可能就已经开始产生了，不过量很少，没被察觉。”裴珠泫敲敲桌面，“所以说，你很好。”

“……谢谢。”

“还有一件事。直到昨天晚上——即使之前我陪你去看医生——我都把你当成一个正常的beta来相处，忘了你还没分化。所以你即将搬离宿舍这件事，我还要花很长、很长一段时间来消化。就像你说的，太快了。虽然……”裴珠泫再次抱住双臂，“虽然我昨晚问了同学和你类似的某些情况……大概知道你不会分化成beta……抱歉。‘因为担心你才问的’这话听上去很虚伪，但我只能这么解释。”

“啊……”孙胜完双唇半张，长久地发出一个单音节。足够长的间隙后，她才得以说其他的音节。

“所以姐姐也知道我当时没有说实话了。”

“嗯？”裴珠泫挑起眉毛，“哪时？”

“第一次看医生结束的时候。”

“哦，那个——”

富有力量和强节奏的k-pop舞曲刹那间充斥了便利店的大小角落，音箱就在她们的左侧上方。孙胜完看向窗外，发现天色已然发白。

裴珠泫深吸口气。鼻腔充斥着辛拉面的复合味道。她忽地想到，自己还不知道孙胜完的信息素是什么。

“喂，有什么回去慢慢说好了。”她主动站起来，收拾桌上的垃圾。“话说，你的信息素到底是什么味的？”

“我么……本来自己都没闻到的，后来升到高峰，在医院里又和医生确认了。医生说如果是正常分化，我的味道会更有刺激性和攻击性，不过现在正好，很柔和。”孙胜完将袋子扎紧，拎在手上。“是草木香。对了，和姐姐送我的香水差不多——我是说那阵甜甜的味道过去——可以想象一下。”

“那种味道吗。”

裴珠泫踩下垃圾箱底部的踏板，将泡面桶扔进去。推开便利店的门，迎面的冷风吹得她打了个寒颤。她突然觉得有什么不对劲。


End file.
